finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Regula van Hydrus
Regula van Hydrus é um dos principais antagonista em Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. O Legatus da VIª Legião Imperial, ele procura os segredos de Azys Lla para que o Império Garlean possa usar o conhecimento Allagan para prender os primals para parar seu ciclo de renascimento. Perfil Aparência Regula é um homem imponente envolvido dentro de sua armadura azul escura e preta. Ele empunha um grande gunblade conhecida como "The Bastard". Durante o Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, ele tem 44 anos. Personalidade Regula é conhecido como um homem de honra, e sua lealdade ao Varis zos Galvus está bem documentada. Embora despreze aqueles que se opõem à vontade do império, ele não se importa de fazer alianças com antigos inimigos se for pelo bem comum. Habilidades Regula é conhecido por sua habilidade na arte das antigas técnicas de espada Garlean. Seu outro grande amor é a música, da qual se diz que ele é igualmente habilidoso. História ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Regula é filho de uma influente família Garlean e foi amigo de infância de Varis zos Galvus. Ele apoiou Varis toda a sua vida e ajudou-o a ascender como imperador durante a Guerra de Sucessão. O Guerreiro da Luz e Alphinaud Leveilleur chegam ao Mar das Nuvens em busca do Arcebispo Thordan VII. Buscando a chave para Azy Lla na posse do primal Bismarck, Regula confronta a dupla ao lado do Imperador Varis Zos Galvus. Eles são forçados a se retirar quando Lucia goe Junius vem em seu auxílio em uma Armadura Magitek. Quando o grupo do Guerreiro da Luz rompe a barreira para Azys Lla, Regula os embosca a bordo de uma enorme aeronave Garlean, a ''Gration. Embora Ysayle Dangoulain, em sua forma primal de Shiva, os salve e danifique o dreadnaught de Regula, ela é morta por um ataque de poder de fogo. A Gration é forçada a permanecer ancorada na Azys Lla devido ao congelamento dos motores. O Guerreiro da Luz encontra Regula na superfície de Azys Lla perto do posto Garlean no Quadrante Gama, e o enfrenta ao lado de Alphinaud, Y'shtola Rhul, e Estinien Wyrmblood. Regula ordena que suas tropas os mantenham ocupados enquanto ele segue em frente para a Instalação de Pesquisa Aetheroquimico, onde ele enfrenta o Guerreiro da Luz mais uma vez em batalha, mas foge ao ser derrota. The Gears of Change Depois que o Guerreiro da Luz, Krile e Unukalhai derrotam Sephirot, Regula confronta Unukalhai. Embora ele rejeite a condenação de Unukalhai da tentativa do império de controlar o poder dos primals, ele sai sem lutar. Revenge of the Horde Quando as proteções que Urianger Augurelt criou para isolar a Instalação de Pesquisa Aethereoquimico são removidas, Regula entra na instalação com uma tropa de soldados Garlean esperando encontrar a "Expressão Genesis", uma das peças mais poderosas da tecnologia Allagan. Sem o conhecimento dele, as proteções haviam sido removidas por Unukalhai, que esperava atrair Regula para uma armadilha e matá-lo. O Guerreiro da Luz, Krile, Y'shtola, Urianger e Unukalhai o seguem. O Guerreiro derrota Regula e, encurralado pelos Scions of the Seventh Dawn, ele ridiculariza seus argumentos contra as atividades do império, mas afirma que morrer não ajudará nos planos do imperador e escapa. The Far Edge of Fate Quando os Scions chegam em Azys Lla para derrotar Zurvan, o último membro remanescente da Tríade em Guerra, Regula os aborda e se oferece para se juntar a eles em uma aliança. Tendo decidido que a tecnologia Allagan usada para atar primals é falha e, portanto, indigna de obte-la para seu imperador, ele agora procura destruir Zurvan. Juntamente com os Scions, ele se aventura em Containment Bay Z1T9, onde suas tropas já estão lutando contra os thralls despertos de Zurvan. Regula corre para proteger Unukalhai, mas é mortalmente ferido por Zurvan. Com suas últimas palavras, ele implora ao Guerreiro da Luz que continue protegendo o mundo dos primals, e encoraja Unukalhai a usar seus poderes para fazer o mesmo. Após a derrota de Zurvan, os homens de Regula se preparam para levar seu corpo de volta a Garlemald, enquanto os Scions são deixados e reconhecem que a coragem e o sacrifício existem mesmo entre seus inimigos. Jogabilidade Chefe Regula van Hydrus é enfrentado como chefe com a ajuda de Alphinaud, Estinien e Y'shtola na area de Dreadnought Landing em Azys Lla. Ele é enfrentado mais tarde como o primeiro chefe em 3.0, e novamente como um chefe em 3.3, os dois últimos no Aetherochemical Research Facility. Triple Triad Galeria FFXIV Regula Airship.png|Regula na ponte de comando imperial. Etimologia O nome completo de Regula se traduz como "Regra da Serpente". Regula é latim para "regra". Van significa "de" em holandês (igual à palavra alemã von), usado pelos descendentes de nobres. Hydrus é latim para "cobra d'água". Curiosidades *Como os outros Legados Garlean, sua armadura se assemelha aos usados pelos Judges Archadianos de Final Fantasy XII, e em particular, Zargabaath. *Regula tem dois grandes amores; música e antigas técnicas Garlean da espada. es:Regula van Hydrus en:Regula van Hydrus Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Garlean Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald